SM134
* Closed * }} (Japanese: みんなゼンリョク！準決勝への道！！ Everyone's Fully Powered! The Road to the Semifinals!!) is the 134th episode of the , and the 1,073rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 11, 2019. Plot successfully performs on Kiawe's Charizard. However, Charizard escapes with ease as its flames scorch through the threads. isn't fazed as he notices that Charizard is still paralyzed from an earlier attack. He orders a , but Charizard uses on the ground to escape. The opponents exchange stares, and then, Vikavolt fires Signal Beam, which Charizard dodges. Vikavolt follows up with , though Charizard evades it. Vikavolt then chases Charizard and repeats its move, slowly covering its opponent in the threads. Charizard uses to repel another String Shot. Vikavolt takes the opportunity to attack, but Charizard fires . Once it does so, Vikavolt has seemingly disappeared. A moment later, Vikavolt appears behind Charizard and successfully wraps it in String Shot. Declaring this to be the day he will defeat , Sophocles has Vikavolt use , though Charizard manages to stop the attack with a Fire Punch. The pair consequently dive into the battlefield from the collision. As the dust clears, Charizard promptly tosses Vikavolt into the ground. Charizard is beginning to show signs of exhaustion, but neither side are prepared to give up. Vikavolt shoots out a String Shot, but it is forced to evade Charizard's overwhelming Flamethrower. Kiawe builds up his Z-Power and passes it onto Charizard, who unleashes a powerful . Vikavolt attempts to intercept the attack with Wild Charge, and it manages to hold out against the Z-Move for several moments. However, Charizard's force overpowers Vikavolt and slams it to the ground. Vikavolt raises its mandibles, but collapses again and faints. Hala calls the match and awards Kiawe the victory of the round. In a show of sportsmanship, the two rivals shake hands in recognition of their strengths. Back home and in front of the television, Sophocles's parents are tearing up at their son's efforts, and they promise to make a delicious meal for his homecoming. Sophocles and Kiawe visit , to cheer her up before her match Guzma. Several s, Plumeria and Guzma are making their way through, when Tupp hurls an insult. Lana retorts that strength alone isn't always the key to victory, and Kiawe supports her. Tupp claims their Z-Moves are nothing compared to Guzma's strength, a sentiment echoed by Guzma himself. As the Team Skull entourage make their way past, Kiawe asks Lana to be careful because Guzma is rather unpredictable. For the fourth match of the second round, Lana sends against Guzma's . After remembering Golisopod's from Ash's battle with Guzma, Lana warns Primarina to be on the watch out for it. As the grunts cheer for Guzma, Olivia reminds both contestants that she expects a fair fight. As the battle starts, Lana braces Primarina for impact. However, Golisopod stands still, so Lana prepares to make the first move with . Though Golisopod strikes first with , leaving Primarina unable to use her voice. Guzma smirks as Lana grapples with Primarina’s injury. Lana has Primarina use , but Golisopod blocks it with its arms. It then grabs a hold of Primarina before unleashing to inflict damage onto its opponent. At Guzma's orders, Golisopod drops Primarina before picking her back up by the tail and dealing her another Poison Jab. Primarina manages to escape after blasting Golisopod with an to the face, however she is already showing signs of the deadly toxins for the Poison Jabs. Golisopod rushes in for another Poison Jab, but it is forced to shield itself from Primarina's Icy Wind. As the frosty onslaught ends, Golisopod strikes Primarina with yet another Poison Jab. Guzma proves relentless as Golisopod holds Primarina and Poison Jabs her several times. Primarina tries to free herself, but all attempts are in vain. Golisopod momentarily releases Primarina from its clutches before hitting her with a Throat Chop. Guzma briefly looks at before resuming the battle. Primarina barely stands up, as Lana states the battle isn't over yet. Guzma has Golisopod use , but Primarina summons to stop the attacks. Moreover, Golisopod's legs get stuck in ice from Lana's previous Icy Wind attacks. In an added twist, Primarina's voice has seemingly recovered as it goes onto perform . Guzma declares that he will destroy the pathetic Z-Move, and Golisopod's slashes the large bubble in half. Primarina is instead struck down and Olivia declares Guzma the winner of the brutal match. The crowd are shocked, with only the Team Skull grunts cheering over the result. As Lana tends to Primarina, Guzma insults her and recalls Golisopod. Olivia asks Guzma to show respect for his challenger, though Guzma continues to walk away only stopping momentarily to glare at Kukui. Later, Lana's friends visit her, as she is tending to Primarina. has use to cure Primarina's poison symptoms. Mallow is still annoyed by Guzma's violent battle style, and agrees. However, Lana explains he didn't break any rules, and Kiawe confirms that Guzma merely found a weak spot in Primarina. Lana admits that she is now more she determined to work harder to overcome future tough opponents. At the Pokémon Center, the quartet of Nurse Joys have healed Lana's Primarina, to which Lana thanks them. Suddenly, the television screen reveals the semi-final match ups: Kiawe versus , while Ash will take on Guzma. Major events semifinalists]] * Sophocles's Vikavolt is revealed to have learned . * defeats , advancing to the semifinals. * Guzma defeats , advancing to the semifinals. * is revealed to know . * Kiawe and are revealed to face and Guzma, respectively, in the semifinals. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joys (×4) * * Hala * Olivia * Nanu * Hapu * Guzma * Plumeria * s ** Tupp ** Rapp ** Zipp * Sophocles's parents * Jīkyō * * Crowd Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Guzma's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ) Trivia * Poké Problem: What will the result be in and 's match in today's episode? ** Host: Melemele Island Nurse Joy ** Choices: Contestant Sophocles wins, contestant Kiawe wins, a draw, a postponement due to a storm ** Answer: Contestant Kiawe wins * Kiawe, Sophocles, and read the episode's title card. * Mimo, Kiawe, and narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors * When does her pose for , there is a split-second shot where storyboard outlines can be seen on her right. SM134 Error.png|Storyboard outlines visible Dub edits In other languages 134 Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes written by Masahiro Ōkubo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Noriaki Saito Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears